Late night study session
by emilyyloveeXD
Summary: Rory and jess. One shot  He comes to visit her at yale . The way things should be 3


Rory put away her books and checked the time, 3 A.M, _dammit _she thought. She had her test at noon tomorrow and was up all night studying. _Knock . _What the ..? She turns around and sees him at her window. She starts laughing and opens it for him.

'JESS! What are you doing here?' She asks him.

'I was bored, I couldn't sleep so I came here to see you, now are you gonna let me in?' he smirks

'I wanna see this' she says laughing at his attempted smooth trial of getting in. Finally he gets in and she says 'I have to wake up early tomorrow, Jess. I have a test.' she states. He looks at her and says,

'Kickin' me out already Gilmore? I thought you'd be happy to see me' while walking closer to her. She steps up to him and says 'your more than welcome to say, but i'm going to sleep. Goodnight.' She turns around and lies on her bed, he follows and gets in with her. She turns around to face him, 'hi' she says smiling, 'hi' he says with that gorgeous smirk on his face and then kisses her. Short but yet so mesmorizing, she doesn't want it to end so she kisses him again, longer this time. _God, your amazing. _She thinks. Slowly she realizes if she keeps this up shes gonna go to sleep even later, _damn you for making that test so early. _She pulls back and says,

'I have to get up early tomorrow, stop depriving me of sleep, it's a serious crime, just because your my boyfriend doesn't mean I won't report you' she says laughing.

'But if I go to jail you won't be able to kiss me like that anymore.' he states simply

' Maybe, but i'd be able to sleep the way i'm supposed to. And not be distracted during my tests.'

'So I distract you?' he says with that smile he knows I love.

'GOODNIGHT JESS!'

'Goodnight Rory' he says kissing her.

_I'm gonna kill this kid. Why do I love him so much? Oh yeah, because I suck. _

' Stop thinking about killing me babe, you know you' d miss me'

_how does he always manage to read my mind? He's gotten much better at it this time around. -.-_

'It's because I know you so well. And your face gives away what your thinking, Rory'

'Goodnight! I mean it this time!' she turns off the lamp and rests her head on his chest and holds his waist nice and tight. Ever since he came back things were different, they were still in love, he was still mysterious, and she was still a nerd. But they loved each other, and he proved him self, he changed, and he wasn't leaving her any time soon. He was more whipped than she was and she loved it.

'I love you' she whispers.

'I love you too' he says and kisses her head and holds her tighter, closer.

_I'm gonna make you my wife one day. _He thinks to him self.

_Make me your wife one day. _She begs to her self and dozes off...

Rory wakes up the next morning when she feels jess get up. She looks at the time 10:15, _I still have time, gooood_. She smiles. When he comes back to bed, she grabs him and pulls him as close as she can and accomadates her self so he wouldn't leave. _Your trapped, ha! _He starts laughing and says

'Rory! I'm not going anywhere, but hold me tighter, please. I like it' in that seductive voice of his, she pretends to be sleeping. 'Never become an actress, baby. Open your eyes' She laughs and looks at him, he was staring at her, with humor in his eyes and love, always love. She gets up, brushes her teeth, pees, and returns to her place in his arms.

'Good morning' she says.

'Good morning' he says and adds ' how much time do we have?' looking at the clock.

'A while' she says and kisses him, it didn't take him long to deepen the kiss. Chest to chest they're making out passionately. They've had sex before but every time she would get more and more anxious, never getting bored. Not with him at least. But now they're just kissing, it was nice but she wanted more. She hadn't seen him all week. He kisses her neck, down her chest, her breasts, sucks on them, and makes his way down, on her stomach, her navel, and back up to her lips. _More,_ she begs in her mind. He does just that, slips his fingers in her panties rubs, and sticks one in. She moans, desperate, he sucks on her breasts, driving her crazy. He sticks another one in and she kisses him passionately, making her way down to his penis. From there she rubs, and rubs, kisses, and then back up. Making him groan, moan, say her name dangerously, just how she likes it. Taking out his fingers he goes under the covers, making his way to her vagina, licking, teasing, eating. All the while she's moaning, 'jeesssss.., don't stop' but of course he stops. _Bastard._ He kisses back up and she goes to his penis thats more than up and erect and ready to go. She kisses, and sucks, sucks, licks, 'Rorrry' he groans. When he's about to cum, she takes him out of her mouth and says, 'karma sucks' . But he just growls and flips her over and goes in her . _Finally. _She covers her mouth so her room mates won't hear. .In,.Out. Faster. Harder. Groan. Moan. Tighten. Climax. Scream. He pulls out and lies down next to her and holds her.

'That was..' He says , gasping.

'..Wow' She finishes.

'I love you'

' I love you too'

They get dressed and go to breakfast, from there she takes her test and meets him back home, in stars hollow. With her mother and her fiancee Luke. We're like a family. Mom and Jess even have normal conversations now. My life is perfect. Finally.


End file.
